Smolder
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: "...And I want to hate you, but I can't. But I know I'll never be able to trust you again." Randy Orton & Caia are back. Sequel to Burn. If you haven't read it, it's highly suggested.


_I'm back... Sorta. This just kind of came to me. Read, review and enjoy._

* * *

**Smolder**

**-Caia's POV-**

I swung my dark grey Lexus into a parking spot at the local grocery store. It was a normal weekly thing for me. I don't have anyone to cook for since I've been single for more than six months now. Probably the hardest six months of my life. I loved someone more than I thought was possible, but much to my surprise, he was already married.

I left him sitting at the bar of a hotel. He's tried calling and sending texts, but I've just ignored him. I just don't know how or if I'll ever be able to forgive him.

I grabbed a cart before walking into the store. I didn't make a list of things I needed. There wasn't really a need for it. Whatever I buy, I'll eat. Since the break up, I didn't want to be me. I wanted to look different. To be completely different from the girl I was 6 months ago. I cut my hair and dyed it blond. That was all that had really changed. I wish I had gotten rid of the stupid car. Randy got it for me for my birthday a year ago. That son of a bitch! No matter what I do, somehow my thoughts always end up going back to him.

**-End Caia's POV-**

She finished picking up the things she needed and wanted from the store and made her way back to her small condo. Randy had nothing to do with getting that. She loved her condo. It was her escape. Caia noticed an unfamiliar Bentley parked across the street from her condo. There were always fancy, expensive looking cars around the area. She didn't really think much of it. She made her way up the path and inside of the cozy space. She sat her groceries on the kitchen counter before someone knocked on the door.

**-Randy's POV-**

I feel like such a creep. I had to see her though. I haven't seen her in 6 months. I fucked up big time with her. I had been begging John to tell me where she moved after the incident six months before, but he wouldn't budge. I had to go to extreme measures to find her. And now, I have. I love this girl.

I never meant to fall for her. We met exactly how you'd expect, at a bar. I figured I'd just talk to her, flirt with her and get her into the idea of coming back to my room with me, but she wasn't having any of that. She flirted back, of course, but she made it clear she wasn't going to sleep with me. Not on that night anyway. She was sexy, fiery, feisty, and sassy right off the bat. It sucked me in and I wanted more. Lucky for me, she was into me too. I just wish that I hadn't started up a relationship with her based on lies.

**-End Randy's POV-**

Caia opened the door to see who was knocking. She was surprised to see Randy Orton standing on the other side. She looked at him shocked look on her face.

He stood there quietly, hands in his jeans pocket.

"What are you doing here?" She asked keeping her hand on the door.

"I had to see you." He said plainly.

"How'd you find me?"

"Trust me…" He started.

She made a noise and rolled her brown eyes at him.

Randy ignored her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You're definitely right about that."

"Can I come in?"

Caia pursed her lips in thought, but stepped aside anyway.

"Nice place." He said observing the space before he sat on her red sofa.

"Thanks." She said before going back to the kitchen to put her groceries away.

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut. Caia stayed across the room from him. He was staring at her.

"How's your wife?" She asked as she folded her arms across her stomach.

Randy didn't flinch. He knew he deserved that.

"We got a divorce. She lives in California with Daniel and Hailey." He looked away from her then. He thought she was being spiteful, but when he actually looked into her eyes, he saw something completely different.

Randy stood and walked over to Caia. Her arms fell to her sides. He tilted her chin so that she was looking at him. He just stood there and looked at her.

"I don't understand how you could've done that to me." She whispered to him while trying to hold back her tears.

He might portray a cold-hearted bastard on T.V., but in that moment he realized how much he had hurt her. Seeing her trying to be strong, by holding back her tears made his heart break a little more.

He gently stroked her cheek. She smacked his wrist, making his hand fall away from her face. He grabbed her around the wrist as she tried to walk away. He couldn't let that happen again.

She stood there with her back to him, hoping the tears wouldn't spill over.

"Caia…" He started, "Look at me, please."

She turned slowly, tears immediately falling from her brown eyes. Randy could feel the familiar burn of tears sting his own blue eyes. Caia tried to wipe her tears away, but they kept falling faster.

"I fucking loved you. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you. I could see our kids running around in our backyard, Randy. And in one fell swoop, my whole world came crashing down around me." Her voice cracked, "I didn't want to believe everyone who said I was making a mistake in being with you. They were right. I fell for you. I fell for your bullshit. And I want to hate you, but I can't. But I know I'll never be able to trust you again." She finished as she wiped at her nose.

A single tear fell down his cheek. He pulled her in hugging her closer to his body. Making her leave traces of her mascara on his t-shirt.

She took in as much of his scent as she could with her stuffy nose.

"I love you Caia Nicole Vincente. I have no excuse for what happened or have a way to explain it. I know I shouldn't have lied to you. I know I shouldn't have cheated on my wife. I should've been thinking about daughter. But I swear to you, when we got together I realized everything I was missing with my wife. I realized I wasn't happy. I realized the reason I stuck around was because of Hailey." He said softly.

She pulled away from him so she could look him in the eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"If I would've told you I was married, nothing would've happened between us."

"You're goddamn right it wouldn't have." She said, tears still running down her face.

"I didn't… I was being selfish. I didn't want to lose you even though you weren't mine to lose." He ran his hand up his face. "Fuck, Caia. I don't know how to explain it. I'm so fucking sorry I put you through this. Karma is a bitch. I got what was coming to me that night at the hotel."

He was falling apart. He walked away from her and sat back on the sofa.

Caia waited a minute or two while he sat there. His elbows resting on his thighs, his head in his hands as the tears fell silently. She walked over to him and got on her knees in front of him and did the only thing she knew that would comfort him.

She kissed him squarely on the lips. His left hand immediately went to her neck and his right one to her face. Her hands were on his face as well. And in that moment, they both felt the spark they felt from the very beginning. It was smoldering inside of them. Both of them wondering if the flame would ever come back.


End file.
